Henry Lawson
| birth_place = Grenfell Goldfields, New South Wales, Australia | death_date = | death_place = Sydney, Australia | occupation = Author, poet, balladist | spouse = Bertha Marie Louise Bredt | children = Joseph, Bertha }} Henry Lawson (17 June 1867 - 2 September 1922) was an Australian poet and story writer. Along with his contemporary Banjo Paterson, Lawson is among the best-known Australian poets and fiction writers of the colonial period, and is often called Australia's "greatest writer".Elder (2008) p. 115 He was the son of publisher and feminist Louisa Lawson. Life Early life Henry Lawson was born in a town on the Grenfell goldfields of New South Wales. His father was Niels Herzberg Lawson, a Norwegian-born miner who went to sea at 21 and arrived in Melbourne in 1855 to join the gold rush, along with partner William Henry John Slee. Lawson's parents met at the goldfields of Pipeclay (now Eurunderee New South Wales), Niels and Louisa Albury (1848-1920) married on 7 July 1866; he was 32 and she, 18. On Henry's birth, the family surname was Anglicised and Niels became Peter Lawson. The newly-married couple were to have an unhappy marriage. Louisa, after family-raising, took a significant part in women's movements, and edited a women's paper called Dawn (published May 1888 to July 1905). She also published her son's first volume, and around 1904 brought out a volume of her own, Dert and Do, a simple story of 18,000 words. In 1905 she collected and published her own verses, The Lonely Crossing and other Poems. Louisa likely had a strong influence on her son's literary work in its earliest days. Peter Lawson's grave (with headstone) is in the little private cemetery at Hartley Vale, New South Wales, a few minutes' walk behind what was Collitt's Inn. Henry Lawson attended school at Eurunderee from 2 October 1876 but suffered an ear infection at around this time. It left him with partial deafness and by the age of fourteen he had lost his hearing entirely. However, his master John Tierney was kind and did all he could for Lawson who was quite shy. Lawson later attended a Catholic school at Mudgee, New South Wales around 8 km away; the master there, Mr. Kevan, would teach Lawson about poetry. Lawson was a keen reader of Dickens and Marryat and novels such as Robbery under Arms and For the Term of his Natural Life; an aunt had also given him a volume by Bret Harte. Reading became a major source of his education because, due to his deafness, he had trouble learning in the classroom. In 1883, after working on building jobs with his father in the Blue Mountains, Lawson joined his mother in Sydney at her request. Louisa was then living with Henry's sister and brother. At this time, Lawson was working during the day and studying at night for his matriculation in the hopes of receiving a university education. However, he failed his exams. At around 20 years of age Lawson went to the eye and ear hospital in Melbourne but nothing could be done for his deafness. In 1896, Lawson married Bertha Bredt Jr., daughter of Bertha Bredt, the prominent socialist. The marriage was ill-advised due to Lawson's alcohol addiction. They had two children, son Jim (Joseph) and daughter Bertha. However, the marriage ended very unhappily.Falkiner (1992), p. 64 Career Lawson's first published poem was 'A Song of the English' which appeared in The Bulletin, 1 October 1887; his mother's radical friends were an influence. This was followed by 'The Wreck of the Derry Castle' and then 'Golden Gully.' Prefixed to the former poem was an editorial 'note: Lawson was 20 years old, not 17. In 1890-1891 Lawson worked in Albany.Falkiner (1992), p. 62 He then received an offer to write for the Brisbane ''Boomerang in 1891, but he lasted only around 7-8 months as the Boomerang was soon in trouble. He returned to Sydney and continued to write for the Bulletin which, in 1892, paid for an inland trip where he experienced the harsh realities of drought-affected New South Wales.Elder (2008) p. 113 This resulted in his contributions to the Bulletin Debate and became a source for many of his stories in subsequent years. Elder writes of the trek Lawson took between Hungerford and Bourke as "the most important trek in Australian literary history" and says that "it confirmed all his prejudices about the Australian bush. Lawson had no romantic illusions about a 'rural idyll'."Elder (2008) p. 95 As Elder continues, his grim view of the outback was far removed from "the romantic idyll of brave horsemen and beautiful scenery depicted in the poetry of Banjo Paterson".Elder (2008) p. 96 Lawson's most successful prose collection is While the Billy Boils, published in 1896.Falkiner (1992), p. 63 In it he "continued his assault on Paterson and the romantics, and in the process, virtually reinvented Australian realism". Elder writes that "he used short, sharp sentences, with language as raw as Ernest Hemingway or Raymond Carver. With sparse adjectives and honed-to-the-bone description, Lawson created a style and defined Australians: dryly laconic, passionately egalitarian and deeply humane." Most of his work focuses on the Australian bush, such as the desolate "Past Carin'", and is considered by some to be among the first accurate descriptions of Australian life as it was at the time. "The Drover's Wife" with its "heart-breaking depiction of bleakness and loneliness" is regarded as one of his finest short stories. It is regularly studied in schools and has often been adapted for film and theatre.[http://www.artsbird.com/newweben/artsnews.php?db=43&thisid=3037 "Multi-media Theatre: The Drover's Wife, Australia]"Keeping bush ballads alive and well"[http://archives.artgallery.nsw.gov.au/events/a/australian_icons_films "The Drover's Wife: Australian film icon"] Lawson was a firm believer in the merits of the sketch story, commonly known simply as 'the sketch,' claiming that "the sketch story is best of all."'Three or Four Archibalds and the Writer'The Penguin Henry Lawson Short Stories (First published 1986) Edited with an introduction by John Barnes - Introduction Lawson's Jack Mitchell story, On The Edge Of A Plain, is often cited as one of the most accomplished examples of the sketch. Like the majority of Australians, Lawson lived in a city, but had had plenty of experience in outback life, in fact, many of his stories reflected his experiences in real life. In Sydney in 1898 he was a prominent member of the Dawn and Dusk Club, a bohemian club of writer friends who met for drinks and conversation. Later years In 1903 he bought a room at Mrs Issabella Byers' Coffee Palace in North Sydney. This marked the beginning of a 20 year friendship between Mrs Byers and Lawson. Despite his position as the most celebrated Australian writer of the time, Lawson was deeply depressed and perpetually poor. He lacked money due to unfortunate royalty deals with publishers. His ex-wife repeatedly reported him for non-payment of child maintenance, resulting in gaol terms. He was gaoled at Darlinghurst Gaol for drunkenness and non-payment of alimony, and recorded his experience in the haunting poem "One Hundred and Three" - his prison number - which was published in 1908. He refers to the prison as "Starvinghurst Gaol" because of the meagre rations given to the inmates. At this time, Lawson became withdrawn, alcoholic, and unable to carry on the usual routine of life. Mrs Byers (nÃ©e Ward) was an excellent poet herself and although of modest education, had been writing vivid poetry since her teens in a similar style to Lawson's. Long separated from her husband and elderly, Mrs Bryers was, at the time she met Lawson, a woman of independent means looking forward to retirement. Bryers regarded Lawson as Australia's greatest living poet, and hoped to sustain him well enough to keep him writing. She negotiated on his behalf with publishers, helped to arrange contact with his children, contacted friends and supporters to help him financially, and assisted and nursed him through his mental and alcohol problems. She wrote countless letters on his behalf and knocked on any doors that could provide Henry with financial assistance or a publishing deal.Olive Lawson, "The Good Wards of Windsor", Deerubbin Press 2004 It was in Mrs Isabella Bryers' home that Henry Lawson died, of cerebral hemorrhage, in Abbotsford, Sydney in 1922. He was given a state funeral. His death registration on the NSW Births, Deaths & Marriages index is ref. 10451/1922 and was recorded at the Petersham Registration District. It shows his parents as Peter and Louisa. His funeral was attended by the Prime Minister W. M. Hughes and the Premier of New South Wales Jack Lang (who was the husband of Lawson's sister-in-law Hilda Bredt), as well as thousands of citizens. He is interred at Waverley Cemetery. Lawson was the first person to be granted a New South Wales state funeral (traditionally reserved for Governors, Chief Justices, etc.) on the grounds of having been a 'distinguished citizen'.NSW Policy on State Funerals Recognition In 1949 Lawson was the subject of an Australian postage stamp. He was featured on the first (paper) Australian ten dollar note issued in 1966 when decimal currency was first introduced into Australia. This note was replaced by a polymer note in 1993. Lawson was pictured against scenes from the town of Gulgong in NSW.Museum of Australian Currency Notes Accessed on 7 June 2007 Publications Poetry *''Short Stories in Prose and Verse''. Sydney: Louisa Lawson, 1894. *''In the Days When the World Was Wide and other verses. Sydney: Angus and Robertson, 1896. *Verses, Popular and Humorous. Sydney: Angus and Robertson, 1900. *I Was King and Other Verses. Sydney: Angus and Robertson, 1905. *http://www.poetrylibrary.edu.au/poems-book/skyline-riders-0107000 The Skyline Riders and Other Verses. Sydney: Fergusson, 1910. * ''The Rising of the Court and other Sketches in Prose and Verse. Sydney: Angus and Robertson, 1910.The Rising of the Court, Australian Poetry Library, Web, Mar. 12, 2012. *''For Australia and Other Poems''. Melbourne: Standard Publishing, 1913. *''My Army, O, My Army! And Other Songs. Sydney: Tyrrell’s, 1915. ** Published as ''Song of the Dardanelles, and Other Verses. London: G.G. Harrap, 1916."Notes on Life and Works," Selected Poetry of Henry Lawson (1867-1922), Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, Dec. 3, 2011. *''Selected Poems of Henry Lawson''. Sydney: Angus and Robertson, 1918. ;Posthumous *''Joseph’s Dreams''. Adelaide: Hassell Press, 1923). *''The Auld Shop and the New''. Adelaide: Hassell Press, 1923. *''Winnowed Verse''. Sydney: Angus and Robertson, 1924. *''Humorous Verses''. Sydney: Cornstalk Publishing, 1924. *''Poetical Works of Henry Lawson''. Sydney: Angus and Robertson, 192). * Collected Verse (edited by Colin Roderick. 3 volumes). Sydney: Angus and Robertson, 1967-1969. * The Songs of Henry Lawson. 1989."Henry Lawson," Wikipedia, Wikimedia, Web, Dec. 3, 2011. Fiction * While the Billy Boils. 1896. * On the Track. 1900. * Over the Sliprails. 1900. * The Country I Come From. 1901. * Joe Wilson and His Mates. 1901. * Children of the Bush. 1902. * Send Round the Hat. 1907. * The Romance of the Swag. 1907.[http://www.readbookonline.net/books/Lawson/155/ Works of Henry Lawson, ReadBookOnLine.net The Rising of the Court (1910) Non-fiction and compilations * Henry Lawson: Criticism 1894-1971 (edited by Colin Arthur Roderick). Sydney: Angus and Robertson, 1972. * A Camp-Fire Yarn: Henry Lawson Complete Works 1885-1900. 1984. * A Fantasy of Man: Henry Lawson Complete Works 1901-1922 (1984. * The Penguin Henry Lawson Short Stories (1986. * Recollections: A Selection of Autobiographical Works. Ed. Leonard Cronin. Frenchs Forest, N.S.W.: Reed, 1987.. * The Roaring Days (The Henry Lawson Collection Vol. 1). 1994. * On the Wallaby Track (The Henry Lawson Collection Vol. 2). 1994. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Australian Poetry Library.Henry Lawson (1867–1922), Australian Poetry Library, Web, Mar. 12, 2012. Popular poems, short stories and sketches * "A Child in the Dark, and a Foreign Father" (short story, 1902) * "A Neglected History" (essay) * "Andy's Gone with Cattle" (poem) * "Australian Loyalty" (essay, 1887) * "Freedom on the Wallaby" (poem, 1891) * "Saint Peter" (poem, 1893) * "Scots of the Riverina" (poem, 1917) * "Steelman's Pupil" (short story) * "The Babies of Walloon (poem, 1891) * "The Bush Undertaker" (short story, 1892) * "The City Bushman" (poem, 1892) * "The Drover's Wife" (short story, 1892) * "The Geological Spieler" (short story, 1896) * "The Iron-Bark Chip" (short story, 1900) * "The Loaded Dog" (short story, 1901) * "The Teams" (poem, 1896) * "The Union Buries Its Dead" (short story, 1893) * "Triangles of Life, and other stories" (short stories, 1916) * "United Division" (essay, 1888) * "Up The Country" (poem, 1892) Recurring characters * Joe Wilson ** "Brighten's Sister-in-law" ** "A Double Buggy at Lahey Creek" ** "Water Them Geraniums" ** "Joe Wilson's Courtship" * Jack Mitchell ** "Mitchell: A Character Sketch" ** "On The Edge Of A Plain" ** "'Some Day'" ** "Shooting The Moon" ** "Our Pipes" ** "Bill, the Ventriloquial Rooster" ** "Enter Mitchell" ** "Mitchell Doesn't Believe in the Sack" ** "Another of Mitchell's Plans" * Steelman and Smith ** "The Geological Spieler" ** "Steelman's Pupil" ** "An Oversight of Steelman's" ** "How Steelman told his Story" ** "A Gentleman Sharper and Steelman Sharper" * Dave Regan, Jim Bently and/or Andy Page ** "The Loaded Dog" ** "The Iron-Bark Chip" ** "Andy Page's Rival" ** "The Mystery of Dave Regan" ** "Poisonous Jimmy Gets Left" See also * Bulletin Debate * List of Australian poets References * Elder, Bruce (2008) "In Lawson's Tracks" in Griffith Review (19): 93-95, 113-115, Autumn 2008 * Falkiner, Suzanne (1992) Wilderness (The Writers' Landscape), Sydney, Simon and Schuster Notes External links ;Poems * Selected Poetry of Henry Lawson (1867-1922) (18 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * The Drover's Wife at jbrowley.com * Poetry Archive: 125 poems of Henry Lawson at Sanjeev.net. ;Books * * Works by Henry Lawson at Project Gutenberg Australia * Henry Lawson - Essays, Short Stories and Verse Collections * The Songs of Henry Lawson Compiled by Chris Kempster - Second enlarged Edition March 2008 ;Audio * Jack Thompson reads The Poems of Henry Lawson ;About * Lawson, Henry (1867-1922) National Library of Australia, Trove, People and Organisation record for Henry Lawson * Lawson, Henry (1867–1922) in the Dictionary of Australian Biography * Henry Lawson and Louisa Lawson Online Chronology Category:1867 births Category:1922 deaths Category:Australian people of Norwegian descent Category:Australian people of Scandinavian descent Category:Australian poets Category:Australian short story writers Category:Beggars Category:Burials at Waverley Cemetery Category:People from New South Wales Category:Writers from New South Wales Category:19th-century poets Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets